Patches (Online)/Patch 1.4.4
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.4.4 is an incremental patch that addresses several issues mainly with gameplay, itemization, UI, and the Alliance War. We have fixed a number of issues that were impacting Nightblades and stealth – with other issues scheduled to be hotfixed later this week – and have also made some tweaks for restoring stamina and magicka while in combat. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Combat & Gameplay Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Miscellaneous Quests UI Alliance War General *Fixed an issue that would cause the game to crash while in combat in Cyrodiil. *Fixed an issue that prevented Cyrodiil from properly saving the status of keeps in some instances in the event of a crash. *Fixed an issue where keep postern doors were not usable. Combat & Gameplay General *Fully-charged heavy attacks from the following weapons will now restore stamina based on your level: **One-handed weapons **Two-handed weapons **Bow **Dual wield *Fully-charged heavy attacks from the following weapons will now restore magicka based on your level: **Destruction staff **Restoration staff *Removed the head bobbing effect in first-person view. *Fixed an issue where some NPCs and items could be targeted through walls if they were resting against the wall. Nightblade Shadow *Concealed Weapon (Veiled Strike morph): Your stealthed movement speed bonus is no longer removed if another player character casts Shadow Cloak while stealthed. *Shadow Cloak: Fixed an issue where this ability was removed when an enemy's projectile missed you. Armor Medium Armor *Windwalker: This ability now reduces stamina costs by 14/21% at Rank I and Rank II. Weapons Restoration Staff *Fixed an issue where you could get kicked into third-person view while sprinting in first-person view with a Restoration Staff unsheathed. The Restoration staff passive Cycle of Life now increases magicka restore instead of increasing damage. Guild Mages Guild *Magelight: This ability will now reveal enemies to the caster instead of removing stealth or invisibility from the enemy. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where some desks, backpacks, trunks, cabinets, and other interactable objects in Wayrest and Stormhaven that were not dropping any loot. *Fixed an issue where Elite Gear Vendors in Cyrodiil were selling VR 13 gear instead of VR 14 gear. Item Sets *Night's Silence: Fixed an issue where this item set's 5 piece bonus wasn’t increasing your movement speed while crouched. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Fungal Grotto *Fixed an issue where the game could crash when jumping to another group member to enter and exit Fungal Grotto. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where the game could crash if the group leader jumped to a group member in a dungeon. Quests Grahtwood *Keeper of Bones: You will no longer get stuck trying to enter the door in the Bone Orchard. Stormhaven *You can no longer kill Dreughsiders in this area. UI General *Re-enabled the following controls within conversations: **E to select the first option **X to say goodbye *Fixed an issue where group member pins would stop updating. Add-Ons *Fixed an issue where the maximum add-on name length was mistakenly reduced, cutting off the names of some add-ons in-game. *Fixed an issue where the maximum add-on path length was mistakenly reduced, causing some add-ons to fail to load. Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Patches